A Mary Sue in River City
by xCaligula
Summary: Annabelle Britney Elvira Shinn has arrived in River City, but how can she handle all the men loving her and the women being jealous? She can do it, she is perfect like that. Tommy, Marcellus, Harold, Charlie, Constable, Ewart, Olin, Oliver, Jacey x OC.
1. Perfect Enough For Instant Undying Love

**A/N: I swore I'd never write one of those fake Mary Sue stories, but it called to me to do it for Music Man and so I did.**

Chapter 1: Annabelle's First Love

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Annabelle Britney Elvira Shinn who was amazingly beautiful and perfect in every way. She was just the right height, weighed only 86 pounds (most of which was her 34D boobs), had long purple, pink, blue, green, and orange hair, and piercing red eyes.

At the age of twenty two, she was the real oldest daughter of Mayor Shinn and his wife Eulalie, but she lived in Los Angeles and was kept a secret from River City, Iowa, because she was meant for much better things.

There, she became super rich and awesome for her amazing talents, and then decided to relocate to River City because her fans were just too persistent. She moved back in with her parents and two jealous sisters, Zaneeta and Gracie.

"It's so great to have you back home, darling favorite daughter!" declared the mayor as he and his wife looked on adoringly. As soon as they left, Zaneeta began glaring. Gracie burst into tears and ran out of the room because she knew she could never be as pretty as her big sister.

"Hello, sweet younger sister," Annabelle said, not bothered by Gracie's reaction. She was used to it.

"I hate you already," Zaneeta hissed.

"Why ever would you hate me?" Annabelle asked with a bit of sadness. Lots of girls hated her because she was so pretty and perfect, but it still always hurt. She couldn't help it that she was so amazing.

"Don't think you're gonna be able to steal my Tommy from me, just because you're so perfect!" Zaneeta shrieked in anger. "I'm not allowed to date him, but he sees me secretly anyway. He wouldn't keep a secret from Papa for you, only for me! You are stupid!"

Annabelle was smart and enough of a genius to know that it was better not to respond to her sister or else the situation would only get worse. It was at that moment when the window was thrown open and a very handsome young man, who was miraculously no longer Zaneeta's age, but older, climbed in.

"Hiya, Tommy," said the stupid girl. "This is my ugly and stupid sister. I was just telling her how much more you love me."

"How could you?" Tommy Djilas declared in horror, taking Annabelle into his arms. "She is the most beautiful, gentle, amazing, perfect, smart, pretty, and perfect girl in this whole universe and you are a demon in comparison! I can no longer date you and I must be with her now! I love her!"

"Oh, Tommy, you are so romantic that I am at a loss for words," said Annabelle in her sweet voice that could charm anyone in the whole world.

"It doesn't matter; you don't have to say anything! I will always love you know matter what!" With that, he placed a passionate kiss upon her lips, but it was not her first because she was so beautiful that many men fell instantly in love with her and would kiss her at random. However, she was not a slut because she did not tell them to go after her and couldn't help her perfection. Also, she had never been in love before.

He held her tightly in his arms and jumped out the window, the two soaring to the ground as Zaneeta watched angrily and angrily decided she hated her perfect older sister even more. Gracie was still crying.

"What are you doing?" demanded the mayor as he saw the two land outside. "Tommy is a bad man! He wasn't even good enough for that slut Zaneeta; he is not good enough for my perfect Annabelle!"

"No, Papa, you are wrong!" cried Annabelle in misunderstood anguish. "Tommy is wonderful and handsome and I am deeply in love with him! You must allow him to be with me!"

"Well, if my Annabelle says he is good, then he must be."

"Thank you, Papa," she said joyfully as Tommy whisked her into her expensive sports car that is completely inappropriate to the time setting.

"I love you," he declared again and again as they drove through the town and everyone watched adoringly as the beautiful woman rode by. She was already extremely popular, but of course she was, she was the perfect sort that everyone loved as soon as they saw her. She was used to it.

She didn't know all that would be happening within the next few weeks, but she would soon have many romantic adventures in River City where love would wait for her in every man she came across. She was just perfect like that.

**A/N: I am enjoying this way too much. In the next chapter, the barbershop, Marcellus, and maybe Harold will fall in love with her. I don't know if I'm going to introduce Harold yet, but all those guys, plus Winthrop, Charlie, and the constable are going to fall for her and every girl will hate her and be jealous.**

**I really am having too much fun, though. I'm starting to get attached to ol' Annabelle, but once she steals Charlie's heart, I might get a little jealous. Oh well, she's used to having authors hate her, she's just perfect like that.**


	2. Perfect Enough To Cheat

**A/N: Here it is, chapter two. More of the ever so perfect Annabelle.**

Chapter 2: Annabelle Saves River City

After riding around in the perfect afternoon with the love of her life, Annabelle got out of the car to explore the city.

"Annabelle, darling, perfect love of my life, where are you going?" Tommy cried in distress at the thought of being away from the perfect girl whom he loved with all his heart.

"Please, Tommy, don't be so clingy, I must go see the rest of the town! Try to live without me for a few moments," she said in her perfectly sweet voice that is much sweeter than the candies she can eat hundreds of without getting fat because she is perfect.

"I will, for you, my love, but I do not know how I could ever live without your perfection in my life!"

Annabelle smiled and walked away to explore the town when she suddenly came across four men arguing but stopped when she appeared. They took one look at her and they all fell in love instantly because she was beautiful and absolutely perfect.

"I'm Olin! I love you!"

"I'm Jacey! I love you more and am better for you!"

"No, no, no! I, Oliver, love you the most for you are perfect and beautiful!"

"She is perfect and beautiful, but I love her the most and she should be with me forever and always! My name is Ewart and you should marry me, Ms. Perfection!"

They proceeded to argue over her, something she was used to because she was so perfect. Still, a perfect girl hates to see people fight and so she tried to come up with a way to make them stop. Suddenly, the idea hit her. She was very smart and also a musical genius so she could hear that they would sing well together.

"Stop the fighting and all of you begin to sing!" she declared and they listened out of love to her.

Their voices fit perfectly and they became a barbershop quartet. While they all still loved Annabelle, they wouldn't fight because they promised her they wouldn't and they couldn't hurt the girl that they were so very in love with. She meant the world to all of them.

Their wives, however, were very jealous and hated her.

"I AM SO MUCH PRETTIER!" said Alma.

"I AM MUCH BETTER THAN HER!" said Maud.

"JUST BECAUSE SHE IS PERFECT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" said Mrs. Squires.

"I still have my Marcellus and that stupid ugly witch won't steal him from me!" said Ethel.

"I LOVE CAPS LOCK!" the other three all yelled at once.

Little did Ethel know, Marcellus had already caught sight of Annabelle Britney Elvira Shinn and he loved her with all his heart, completely forgetting he had ever even known Ethel. Annabelle was just too perfect for him to forget.

"Annabelle, I love you!" he proclaimed. "Be with me forever more for I love you more than anyone ever can!"

"But I am already with Tommy and a perfect girl does not cheat! I am too good to cheat! I am perfect and nice and amazing!"

"Yes, you are," Marcellus agreed, "but couldn't you? Just for me."

"Oh, your love is so strong and I've always longed to be rebellious so I will have a secret love with you! I will!"

"I am the happiest man in the world! I love you more than life itself!"

And even though she was cheating on Tommy by being with Marcellus, Annabelle was not a bad person because she was too perfect to have only one love in her life. She just had to be with her Marcellus and her Tommy.

She went home that night and walked past a glaring and jealous Zaneeta. "You stole my Tommy away!"

"I'm sorry, sister, I cannot help it that people fall in love with me."

"You're a stupid, terrible bitch!" screamed Zaneeta, going to slap her. But at that moment, the barbershop quartet sensed the danger of their love and sang their way in front of her to protect her. Olin took the hit.

"Oh, poor Olin!" sobbed Annabelle as Zaneeta angrily stormed away all jealous like.

"I'll recover," he said. "It was all worth it for you and I'd take worse hits just to see you smile."

"We all would," said Jacey.

"It's because you're perfect," added Ewart.

"We love you," finished Oliver.

"I am so blessed to be so perfect and so loved," said Annabelle because she is very beautiful and grateful and perfect.

They soon left and she walked into her room where Gracie was going through her clothes.

"I'm sorry, almighty sister!" she said. "I only wanted to know your secret! How do you have such beautiful, yet totally time inappropriate outfits?"

"When you're perfect, it just sorta happens," said Annabelle, who wore a denim mini skirt, sparkly high heels, a tight purple top, and real diamond jewelry.

Gracie, distressed that she would never be this perfect, burst into tears and ran out of the room, unable to handle such perfection.

Annabelle was still used to this, so she laid down in her bed. Suddenly, Tommy appeared in her window.

"I love you so much," he said, "and so I came here to tell you how much I love you and how perfect you are. I would also like to kiss you goodnight."

"Tommy, you are so sweet!" She kissed him, but their kisses soon turned very passionate until they

**CENSORED FO DIRTY CONTENTZ** (actually, I just don't want to write out what sort of sparkly-pants sex a Sue would have)

"Oh, Tommy, that was amazing," she said.

"No, I fear I am not good enough for you," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a much better lover than me! You are too perfect!"

"That is true, but I love you anyway," she said, because she was perfect and understanding and compassionate.

"You are perfect and understanding and compassionate," he said as he left her. Then Marcellus appeared at her window and said the exact same things Tommy said. In fact, the entire scenario was just like it was with Tommy, despite them being different characters with different personalities and the original scenario being out of character for either of them in the first place.

Annabelle was just so perfect that it always happened like that.

**A/N: Next time, Harold enters the scene and we begin with the events of the musical Annabelle-fied.**


End file.
